tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Dhammapada Verses 331, 332 and 333 - Mara Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 331, 332 and 333 - Mara Vatthu' Atthamhi jatamhi sukha sahaya tutthi sukha ya itaritarena punnam sukham jivitasankhayamhi sabbassa dukkhassa sukham pahanam. Sukha matteyya loke atho petteyyata sukha sukha samannata loke atho brahmannata sukha. Sukham yava jara silam sukha saddha patitthita sukho pannaya patilabho papanam akaranam sukham. ---- Verse 331: It is good to have friends when the need arises; it is good to be content with anything that is available; it is good to have merit when life is about to end; it is good to be rid of all dukkha(suffering/rebirth). ---- Verse 332: In this world it is good to be dutiful to one's mother; also it is good to be dutiful to one's father. In this world it is good to minister unto samanas(1); also it is good to minister unto brahmanas(2). ---- Verse 333: It is good to have virtue till old age, it is good to have unshakable faith, it is good to gain wisdom, it is good to do no evil. ---- 1. Samana: Recluses, monks etc. those following path of Buddha. 2. Brahmanas: here means Buddhas, paccekabuddhas or arahats etc. those who realized the truth. ---- The Story of Mara(i.e. Devil/Satan Enticing Buddha to Rule as a King) While residing in a monastery near the Himalayas. the Buddha uttered Verses (331), (332) and (333) of this book, with reference to Mara, who tried to entice him to rule as a king. Once, while the Buddha was residing near the Himalayas, he found that many people were being ill-treated by some wicked kings. It then occurred to him whether it would be possible to prevent them from ill-treating those who should not be ill-treated and make the kings rule justly and wisely. Mara knew what the Buddha was thinking and planned to entice the Buddha to rule as a king. To him the Buddha replied, "O wicked Mara! Your teaching and my teaching are quite different. You and I cannot have any discussion. This is my teaching". Then the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 331: It is good to have friends when the need arises; it is good to be content with anything that is available; it is good to have merit when life is about to end; it is good to be rid of all dukkha(suffering/rebirth). ---- Verse 332: In this world it is good to be dutiful to one's mother; also it is good to be dutiful to one's father. In this world it is good to minister unto samanas; also it is good to minister unto brahmanas. ---- Verse 333: It is good to have virtue till old age, it is good to have unshakable faith, it is good to gain wisdom, it is good to do no evil. ---- End of Chapter Twenty-Three: The Elephant